Whataya want from me?
by GGKaulitz
Summary: Sonfic about Tokio Hotel!With Adam Labert's song Whataya Want From Me! Going through some times with Tokio Hotel!Bad and Good!Please Review! Even when Bill loses his voice, or when Tom finds himself a new girl, maybe Georg and his gf! Plz Read!


**I don't own anything! Tokio Hotel or Adam Lamberts song!**

**Okay so the storry just to give a preview of sort we go to:**

**The time of Reden**

**Tom trying to get Bill to be 'Bad'**

**When Tom gose to court for hitting a girl**

**Gerog and his girlfriend**

**Bill when he loses his voice**

**Bill and a very sarcastic speech!**

* * *

Hey, slow it down whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me  
Yeah I'm afraid whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me

"Not yet." I replied to his simple yet perverted question. "Oh, come on Maria." He said placing his lips on the crook of my neck. I pushed him off of me softly "No."

He gave me his puppy dog eyes. His big brown eyes were so hypnotic, you could get lost in them forever! His stuck out his lower lip in a pout.

_Damn he looked so cute with that lip ring!_

"Damn it! Stop doing that!" I cursed. He gave a small laugh and he came towards me with one of his bright white smiles. "Tom! I said NO." I pushed him off again and he just stared at me in shock. "And I was going to pay you!" He scoffed at me

"Tom," I sighed "I'm not a fucking prostitute!" He just rolled his eyes. "You are so despicable!" I got my bag and started heading to the door. "If that's all you wanted from me? I'll be leaving." I got all the way to the door.

But that's as far as I got when I felt him snake his arms around my waist and pull me back. "Sorry." He whispered. "I'm sorry too. I gave you the wrong impression, I'm just afraid." "It's okay."

**There might have been a time  
When I would give myself away  
Oooh once upon a time I didn't give a damn  
But now, here we are so whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me**

"Come on Bill. It'll be fun!" I glared over at my twin. "No thanks. Go drinking and smoking your weed, just leave me out of it!" Tom just rolled his eyes that were identical to mine "You forgot about all the girls!" "Go away Tom!" I said getting up and putting my hoodie on and walking out of the hotel room.

"Technically you're the one going away!" He yelled and I slammed the door.

All I need is some time alone. Away from the rock star life. Away from all the crazy fans. Away from the band. They can get on your nerves so easily! I mean really Tom! He can bug me a lot sometimes, but I still love him. But I kinda have to, he's my twin.

**Just don't give up I'm workin it out  
Please don't give in, I will let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey, whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me**

_Oh shit! I am in big damn trouble this time! But what I was supposed to do she was a fucking stocker._

I looked as my brother came up to the judges stand. Oh great he's about to talk!

"I Object!" He said to the judge pounding his fist on the podium. "Object to what Mr. Kaulitz, the trail hasn't even started." The judges look was very un-amused. "I object to him being my brother! I mean really! If he wasn't a great guitar player and he wasn't my twin, he would be out of my life like that!" The judge rolled her eyes.

_Oh this sucks! My judge his a women! Great she'll find me so guilty. Jail here I come! Are there even hot girls in jail? Wait of course there is, prostitutes go to jail all the time. Maybe it won't be too bad. Hopefully._

"All arise. Judge Malik." The bailiff said. I stood up, adjusted the tie thing around my neck, and honestly hoped for the best result for me.

**Yeah, it's plain to see (plain to see)  
that baby you're beautiful  
And there's nothing wrong with you  
(nothing wrong with you)  
It's me, I'm a freak (yeah)  
but thanks for lovin' me  
Cause you're doing it perfectly  
(it perfectly)**

"You are beautiful!" Georg encouraged his girlfriend. "Thanks but you're my boyfriend, you have to say that. You have no choice."He just laughed a little bit. He looked into her eyes. "Yea know, I say it cause it is true."

He tucked her hair behind her ear. "You should really stop wearing your bangs over your eyes. Your eyes don't deserve to be covered ,they too beautiful." She blushed and gave him a shy look. "It's true!" He reassured her.

She wrapped her arms around him in a tight huge. "I love you Georg." "I love you too." He said just brushing his lips against hers.

**There might have been a time  
When I would let you slip away  
I wouldn't even try  
But I think you could save my life**

"Owww." Bill moaned as he tried to sing again. "Riding threw the monso…. .of ti…won't hurt" Gustav's eyes widened the singer of their band couldn't sing. "Oh! Damn it! Tom, Georg get in here. We have a huge fucking problem.

"What?" The agitated guitar player said as he walked into the backstage room. "Bill can't sing!" Both the bass and guitar player's mouth both dropped in shock. "Wait, what do you mean? Can you talk." Bill nodded yes.

"Ye…o..nt..." The he looked down and nodded no. "Damn it! Were screwed!" Tom yelled. "Dude just calm down." The bass player said resting a hand on Toms shoulder. "No! We have like a thousand screaming girls out the expecting a guy with poofy hair and makeup on to go sing for them!" He yelled back at Georg.

"Hey how about we just cancel to show, give them a refund and make sure Bill is okay!" Gustav yelled over the two string players." All the boys nodded.

"Hey guys five minutes till show time!" The manager yelled from the backstage door. "Wait Steve?" Gustav yelled before the door shut. "What?"

"Bill lost his voice during warm ups, we can't go on. We have to cancel the concert!" The manager's mouth dropped in shock. "Okay." He said closing the door and cursing under his breath.

**Just don't give up I'm workin' it out  
Please don't give in, I won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep comin around  
Hey, whataya want from me (Whataya want from me)  
Whataya want from me (Whataya want from me)**

Just don't give up on me  
(uuuuuuh) I won't let you down  
No, I won't let you down

I walked up on stage to accept our award. I was ready to put all those stupid rumors about the band to an end. I mean, of course some of the rumors were true, mostly the ones about Tom ,but the other once were ridicules!.

"Congratulations." The host said handing me the award. "Thank you!" I replied getting the mike from the stand.

"Thank you very much, we are so happy to be here tonight! Because of the Golden Kamera, we sat down together and thought about the last few years. I actually wrote a few things down right here." I reached into my pocket for my sarcastic speech.

"We definitely are four good reasons not to have children. My cute _little_ brother, the one with the oversized pants over there, had already fucked 25 girls in the week after we released our single "through the monsoon".

I rolled my eyes h was only like thirteen at the time. But the crowd sure seemed to like the speech since they were laughing damn hard.

"After that…After that we got drunk with some youth welfare people and we got banned from most hotels. And then some grandpa started shooting around and we got chased by the army!" Again they started laughing.

I waited for the crowd to stop laughing till I started again. "After all that I fixed my eye makeup and went on the internet to tell the world how gay I really am. And so yea… Oh then I almost died of anorexia, and despite all of that, we are here tonight.

"Or maybe even cause of that!" I smiled at the applause we were getting. Now they knew the truth, innless they took me seriously. Ah no you would have to be a total idiot.

* * *

What do you guys think? Plz review... Some of theses things actully did happen.


End file.
